Wege des Lebens
by arce73
Summary: Was wäre wenn Claire und Alex etwas miteinander hatten bevor er zum Rodeo das Rodeo bei dem Nick den Unfall hatte gegangen ist, Alex geht und Claire bemerkt dann erst, daß sie schwanger ist


**Wege des Lebens**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 16

**Inhalt:**

Die Idee zu dieser FanFiction stammt nicht von mir. Es war die Challange Aufgabe Juli/August, im McLeod Forum und die Idee stammte von Babygirl.

AUFGABE CHALLANGE:

Es geht um Alex und Claire.

Was wäre wenn Claire und Alex etwas miteinander hatten bevor er zum Rodeo (das Rodeo bei dem Nick den Unfall hatte) gegangen ist, Alex geht und Claire bemerkt dann erst, daß sie schwanger ist. Alex kommt nach Jahren wieder und erfährt von seinem Kind... !

**Anmerkung: **Ich hoffe das der Inhalt der Aufgabenstellung entspricht.

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

Der Mann stieg aus dem Bus aus und sah sich neugierig um. 10 Jahre waren vergangen, 10 Jahre und nichts hatte sich hier verändert, alles sah genau noch so aus wie damals.

Selbstbewusst ging er die Strasse hinunter und einige der jungen Frauen sahen ihm interessiert hinterher. Er schmunzelte wissend vor sich hin, oh ja er wusste um seine Wirkung die er beim anderem Geschlecht hatte und er genoss es.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, als er einen jungen blonden Mann aus dem Gemischtwarenladen kommen sah. . Als würde der Beobachtete seine Blicke spüren, drehte der sich um und sah den Fremden an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er ihn erkannte.

„Verdammt wurde auch Zeit, dass du endlich zurück kommst", sagte er unfreundlich.

„Schön auch dich wieder zusehen Kleiner", erwiderte der Fremde den ungewöhnlichen Begrüssungsgruss.

Beide starrten sich einfach so an, bis endlich Leben in den Körper des Jüngeren kam und er den Älteren heftig umarmte.

„Mann ich dachte schon, ich sehe dich nie wieder", murmelte der bewegt an dessen Schulter.

„Ich wollte schon eher zurückkommen, aber ... es ging nicht. Wie ich sehe geht es dir gut." Langsam lösten sich die beiden Männer von einander und sahen sich an.

„Es war eine harte Zeit und ich hätte deine Hilfe brauchen können, Alex" sagte der Blonde in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton und legte seinen Hut in den Nacken.

Der Andere tat es ihm nach, „Glaub mir Nick, ich wäre nur zu gerne da geblieben, aber ich konnte nicht. Du weißt ja nicht..." versuchte Alex sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Nick unterbrach ihn.

„Das ist mir egal Alex, ich hätte einen Bruder gebraucht, doch du hast es vorgezogen abzuhauen, nur weil du erfahren hast nicht Harrys Sohn zu sein. Man Alex ich hätte dich echt gebraucht." Nick sah in verdrießlich an.

„Du weißt es?" Alex sah ihn überrascht an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
"Was denkst du den? Das du einfach so verschwinden könntest ohne das irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen? Ich bitte dich! Es war für mich ein Schock aber das änderte nichts daran, dass wir Brüder sind." Nick blickte ihn an und seufzte. „Kommst du mit nach hause?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Ist es denn das noch?" hakte Alex vorsichtig nach. Nick grinste breit. „Und wie, Mom und Dad kontrollieren täglich dein Zimmer ob Ronda auch ja alles wieder an die Richtige Stelle gesetzt hat." Erklärte er und zeigte auf seinen Wagen.

„Komm sie werden sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen."

Unsicher sah Alex ihn an, er hatte zwar gehofft dass Nick ihm keine Probleme bereiten würde, doch auf so einen herzlichen Empfang war er doch nicht gefasst gewesen. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück, an diesen verdammten Tag. Den Tag, den er die letzten zehn Jahre versucht hatte, zu vergessen.

Er und Nick hatten sich heimlich beim Rodeo angemeldet und Alex hatte Nick solange getriezt, bis der sich aus Trotz entschlossen hatte, beim Bullenreiten mitzumachen.

Anfänglich sah es sehr gut aus und Alex war sehr stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Doch dann... in den letzten Sekunden geschah das unfassbare. Nick verlor den Halt und stürzte zu Boden und geriet zwischen die Beine des wütenden Bullen.

Alex konnte auch heute noch das Geräusch der berstenden Knochen hören und wenn er die Augen schloss sah er das ganze Blut... Nicks Blut.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf so als wollte er die Erinnerung abschütteln, „Auf was wartest du denn? Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht das ich dich in den Wagen hebe, das mein liebster Bruder, übersteigt bei weitem meine Fähigkeiten." Nick sah Alex genau an, er hatte sehr wohl den grüblerischen Blick von ihm erkannt und er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Alex einen Rückzieher machen würde.

„Keine Sorge soweit wird es nicht kommen Nick, aber sag mal wie geht es dir denn überhaupt? Ich habe dich ja gar nicht nach deinem Bein gefragt.", antwortete Alex und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Lass den Blick stecken Alex, ich wusste damals was ich tat. Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätten deine Sticheleien keine Wirkung auf mich gehabt." Nick legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Schön wenn du das glaubst Nick, du warst erst sechzehn Jahre alt, ich bin der Ältere und hätte es verhindern müssen.", widersprach Alex und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Nur weil du der Ältere bist, heißt das nicht, dass du der Klügere bist. Alex, ich nehme dir nicht den Unfall übel, was ich dir nachtrage ist, das du einfach abgehauen bist. Du hast nicht nur mich im Stich gelassen..." Nick brach ab und am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen.

Neugierig hob Alex eine Augenbraue und sah Nick irritiert an. Auf was oder wen spielte Nick da an? Wen hatte er vor zehn Jahren ebenfalls im Stich gelassen? Am ehesten seine Mutter, denn sein Vater war bestimmt nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

Erneut wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

„Verdammt Liz! Sieh dir an was dieser kleine Bastard unserem Kind angetan hat! Ich wusste schon immer das irgendwann die verkommenen Gene seines Vaters durchdringen. Der Apfel fällt eben nicht weit vom Stamm, sein Vater war ein unverantwortliches Schwein und sein Sohn ebenfalls."  
Alex hatte sich bei den Worten seines Vaters an die Wand gedrückt, Weder er noch seine Mutter hatten ihn bemerkt. Doch was wollte Harry Ryan damit sagen? War er nicht sein Sohn? Alex Gedanken hatten sich in dem Augenblick überschlagen und es kam ihm vor, als hätte er endlich das letzte Puzzlestück gefunden, denn das Bild, das er nun vor sich sah, ergab endlich einen Sinn.

Die Härte die ihn Harry immer spüren lies und die gänzlich bei Nick fehlte. Die Erwartungen und der Druck, den sein Vater ihm immer anlastete und die Enttäuschung wenn Alex mal wieder versagt hatte. Endlich ergaben seine letzten achtzehn Jahre einen Sinn! Er hatte sich aus dem Schatten der Wand gelöst und mit einem Räuspern machte er sich bemerkbar. Seine Eltern waren erschrocken und beschämt herum gewirbelt und Harry erbleichte als er in die Augen seines Sohnes gesehen hatte. Er konnte darin die Enttäuschung, die Wut und Trauer darin erkennen.

„Alex..." hatte Liz verzweifelt gestammelt und versucht, nach ihm zu greifen doch Alex hatte den Arm abgewehrt.

„Junge... Sohn..." Doch der Blick den Alex bei den Worten, seinem vermeintlichen VATER zugeworfen hatte, lies den verstummen.

„Nenn mich nicht so, denn wir wissen nun alle, das es nicht so ist! Mein Gott wie muss ich dir zuwider sein! Ich verstehe nicht das du mir das nicht andauernd unter die Nase gerieben hast, Harry." Schmetterte Alex ihm hart entgegen.

„Alex... das.. das was du glaubst gehört zu haben... Es ist aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen... ich wollte dein Vater sein" sagte Harry und sah ihn bittend an, doch Alex hatte nur höhnisch aufgelacht. „Du wolltest... genau das war's, du wolltest aber du warst es nicht. Nun ich erlöse dich von meiner Anwesenheit..." brachte Alex mühsam hervor.

Seine Eltern erstarrten. „Alex lass uns nach hause gehen und dann erklären wir dir alles" hatte Liz schwach gebeten, doch eben diese Mattheit bestärkte Alex in seinem Vorsatz wegzugehen. Wenn es seiner Mutter wirklich ernst damit gewesen wäre, hätte sie bestimmt energischer und bestimmter reagiert...

„ Ist schon gut Mom, versuch gar nicht mehr Theater zu spielen.. mich seit ihr ein für alle mal los" hatte Alex ihr entgegen geschmettert und ehe seine Eltern darauf reagieren konnten, war er bereits aus dem Krankenzimmer von Nick gestürmt.

„Alex glaub mir du bist bei uns mehr als willkommen," Die Worte von Nick holten Alex wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Dieser hoffte inständig das Alex sich nicht all zu viele Gedanken um seinen letzten Spruch machte, denn das war das Letzte, was sie nun gebrauchen konnten.

Nick freute sich zwar, dass Alex endlich nach hause gekommen war, doch nicht jeder würde sich über sein Auftauchen freuen.

Nachdenklich blickte Alex seinen kleinen Bruder an und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben, doch was?

„Also gut ich will dir mal glauben... ich kann ja jederzeit wieder verschwinden, wenn es nicht der Fall sein sollte.", lenkte Alex ein.

Nick grinste „Glaub mir das wird nicht nötig sein.", beruhigte er ihn und atmete erleichtert aus.

Schnell gingen sie zu seinem Wagen hinüber und dann fuhr Nick rasant los.

Die Zeit, die sie brauchten, um die elterliche Farm zu erreichen verbrachten beide damit, sich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Nick erfuhr, dass Alex die ersten Jahre beim Rodeo mitgemischt hatte, aber unter einem falschen Namen. Er hatte sich Gary Marion genannt. Nick hatte amüsiert die Augenbraue gehoben und Alex grinste wissend, „Ich weiß, ist nicht gerade sehr fantasievoll, aber so auf die schnelle fiel mir einfach nichts besseres ein." „Und dann nimmst du einfach unsere zweiten Vornamen? Mensch Alex es ist echt Zeit, dass du wieder hier bist.", neckte ihn Nick und beide lachten gleichzeitig los.

Nick erzählte Alex hingegen was sich so alles auf Killarney getan hatte, was zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders viel war. Harry war immer noch der erfolgreichste Farmer der Gegend und Liz war wie immer noch die First Lady der Gegend und kümmerte sich um die Belange der Gemeinde.

„Und Jack? Wie geht es ihm, und was macht Claire? Ist sie schon verheiratet, hat sie einige Kinder bekommen?" fragte Alex neugierig. Nick schluckte hart, die befürchtete Frage war aufgetaucht.

„Nun Alex Jack ist kurze Zeit nach deinem Verschwinden gestorben.", fing er an und Alex kopf schoss herum. „Er ist tot?" Ungläubig murmelte er immer wieder diesen Satz. Der vor kraft strotzende und durch nichts umzuhauende Jack McLeod war tot?

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Alex, nachdem er die Nachricht einigermaßen verdaut hatte.

Nick überlegte hastig, was er ihm antworten sollte und entschied sich so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Er hat einen Herzinfarkt bekommen" antwortete er knapp.

Diese Nachricht überraschte Alex noch mehr, „Einen Herzinfarkt? Ausgerechnet Jack?"

„Ja... nun... es war so einiges vorher geschehen... und Jack ...nun niemand wusste, dass er bereits früher Herzbeschwerden hatte.", versuchte Nick ihm zu erklären.

Alex dachte an seinen väterlichen Freund und bedauerte dessen Tod, als ihm klar wurde, das er etwas vergessen hatte.

„Was ist aus Drovers geworden?"

Nick räusperte sich verlegen, „Nun Dad kümmert sich darum." und bereitete sich nun auf einen Tobsuchtsanfall vor.  
Doch der blieb aus. Alex fiel schlicht und ergreifend die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Was?" brachte er nach einiger Zeit hervor.

„Alex, bitte lass uns zuhause darüber sprechen, dann können wir dir alles erklären.", bat Nick und umklammerte das Lenkrad.

Alex begriff, dass es sich um eine größere Geschichte handeln musste und respektierte Nicks Wunsch. Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster hinaus und versuchte sich einen Reim auf das gehörte zu machen.

Nick wiederum dachte an das Selbe und er machte sich große Sorgen wie Alex wohl auf die ganze Wahrheit reagieren würde.

Immerhin hatte er ihm ja nur einen Bruchteil davon erzählt. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Killarney vor sich sah und gleichzeitig spannte sich Alex an.

Liz Ryan hatte bereits den Wagen ihres Sohnes gehört und schlenderte ihm entgegen. Sie stutzte als sie bemerkte, dass Nick nicht alleine war und ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie anfing die Umrisse der Person zu erkennen.

Die restlichen Meter rannte sie auf den Wagen zu und riss geradezu die Beifahrertür auf.

„Alex? Bist du es wirklich?" rief sie und beugte sich ins Wageninnere, um ihren ältesten Sohn zu umarmen.

Alex grinste und versuchte sich aus der liebevollen Umklammerung zu befreien und auszusteigen.

Doch kaum hatte Alex den Wagen verlassen umschlangen ihn die Arme seiner Mutter erneut und drückte ihn an sich. „Oh Alex... endlich ... endlich bist du da" murmelte Liz an dessen Schulter und weinte.

Alex umarmte sie und warf dabei Nick einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihm aber auswich.

Nick legte seiner Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch sie umklammerte Alex nur umso fester.

„Grandma...Grandma... wir sind zurück... UND Opa und ich haben RIEEEEEEEEESEN Hunger." Als Liz die kindliche Stimme vernahm, lies sie Alex augenblicklich los und versuchte sich ihr nass geweintes Gesicht zu trocknen.

Alex sah sie verwirrt um und blickte Nick irritiert an.

„Bist du..." formten seine Lippen, doch Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Grandma...endlich" erklang es erneut und Alex beobachtete, wie ein kleines Mädchen auf sie zu rannte.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Es bedurfte keiner erklärenden Worte, wer die Mutter dieses Kindes war. Sie war eine Miniaturausgabe von Claire McLeod und hatte sogar die gleichen blauen Augen von ihr geerbt.

„Claire wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Schrei nicht immer so in der Gegend rum" rügte sie Liz und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar.

„Ohhh Omilein...ich hab aber soooo einen Hunger.. da kann ich doch nicht anders" rechtfertigte sich die Kleine.

„Claire?" flüsterte Alex verwirrter denn je und die Angesprochene sah ihn an und ihr Gesicht versteinerte sich. Unsicher sah sie zu den Erwachsenen hinauf und ihr Blick blieb bei Nick hängen. Dieser kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und nickte. Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen des kleinen Mädchen und Nick wischte ihr die ersten Tränen, die nun herunter liefen sachte weg.

„Hey Süße, das war doch genau das was wir uns so gewünscht hatten, oder?" flüstert er ihr leise zu und sie nickte unsicher.

Ihr Blick ging erneut zu Alex und sah in an.

Der wiederum verstand nicht was hier los war. Wie kam es, dass Claire McLeods Tochter auf Killarney war und seine Eltern als Grosseltern ansprach.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf formte sich ein Gedanke, den aber Alex nicht zulassen wollte.

Unbemerkt von allem, war inzwischen Harry aufgetaucht und hatte die Lage sofort erkannt. Sachte legte er seine Hand auf den Kopf seiner Enkeltochter.

„Na junge Lady willst du deinem Daddy nicht Hallo sagen?" sagte er und lies dabei Alex nicht aus den Augen. Dessen Gesicht fiel ineinander zusammen und ungläubige starrte er das Mädchen vor ihm an. Es war unverkennbar Claires Tochter und ja, er sah aus seinen Gesichtszügen in ihrem Gesicht.  
Eine Wucht der Erkenntnis traf ihn und er machte einen Schritt zurück.

_Vor zehn Jahren:_

_Alex stand seiner besten Freundin Claire McLeod gegenüber und beide starrten sich einfach an. Wie so oft waren sie um die Wette geritten und wie immer hatte Claire gewonnen. Doch heute störte es Alex__ das dies geschehen war, er wollte nicht als Verlierer dastehen, nicht heute, nicht vor ihr._

_Deswegen hatte er ihr vorgeworfen gemogelt zu haben und es war ein wüster Streit daraus entstanden, der darin gegipfelt war, das Claire ihn anschrie__ warum er sich heute wie ein Arsch benahm und er zurück geschrieen hatte :__"__Weil ich dich verdammt noch mal liebe, deswegen!"__  
__Claire konnte nicht fassen was sie soeben gehört hatte, Alex Ryan sollte in sie verliebt sein? Wie kam den__n__ das auf einmal__ Seit sie acht Jahre alt waren, waren sie befreundet und Konk__urrenten__. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache__ dass Alex ihr bester Freund war, dem sie vertraute und nun das? Immer noch unfähig darauf zu reagieren stand Claire unschlüssig da und auf einmal drehte sie sich um, um weg zugehen. Alex hielt sie am Arm fest und hielt sie dadurch auf._

„_Cla__ire__... bitte nicht... lauf jetzt bitte nicht weg.. lass uns darüber reden!" bat er und sah sie flehend an._

„_Reden? Alex ist dir klar__ was du soeben von dir gegeben hast? Ich bitte dich das kann doch unmöglich dein ernst sein!"__ widersprach sie und schüttelte energisch seine Hand ab._

„_Und warum nicht? Claire ich mache keine Scherze darüber... wann hast du mich jemals diese Worte sagen hören?"__ verlangte er fast böse zu wissen und seine Worte fanden __G__ehör._

_Claire stutzte tatsächlich und sie legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Ja wann hatte Alex wirklich mal behauptet jemanden zu lieben? Ein kleines schelmisches Lächeln zierte ihr __Gesicht__ als ihr etwas einfiel._

„_Als dein Dad den Hubschrauber gekauft hat! Da hast du es gesagt! Ich liebe dieses Teil" trumpfte sie auf und hoffte das Alex nun von diesem Thema ablies._

_Doch der dachte nicht daran, nun da er es einmal ausgesprochen hatte wollte er sich nicht wieder verstellen._

„_Claire Louise McLeod, ich liebe dich mehr als diesen blöden Hubschrauber!" rief er ihr hinterher__ da sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Haus gemacht hatte. Nun reichte es Claire und sie wirbelte wütend herum und ging erneut auf Alex zu. Ihr war bewusst__ das__s__ einige Farmhelfer und sogar ihr Vater diesem kleinem Schauspiel beigewohnt hatten und diese amüsierten sich königlich. Claire erreichte Alex und griff nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn unsanft in Richtung Scheune._

„_Hey Claire nimm den Kleinen nicht allzu sehr ran, er muss __heute noch__ arbeiten." _

„_Na Alex nun kannst du was __erleben__! Claire wird dich gehörig einreiten!" Diese und andre dämliche Sprüche begleiteten die zwei Achtzehn Jährige und als Claire sich böse umsah und die Angestellten entsprechend anfunkelte, hatte ihr Vater ein einsehen und vertrieb die schaulustige Meute. __Aufmunternd nickte er seinem Kind zu und verließ ebenfalls den Schauplatz, doch nicht ohne den Hochzeitsmarsch vor sich hinzusummen…_

_Claire hatte __M__ühe ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu __halten__ Alex hatte sie echt auf 180 gebracht und in ihr brodelte es. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich dermaßen vor unseren Angestellten vor zuführen? Was ist den__n__ los? Ist bei dir der Notstand ausgebrochen? Hast du alle Mädchen der Gegend schon rum oder was?"__ zickte sie ihn an und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen._

„_Nein Claire ich habe schon länger keine Freundin mehr gehabt. Ich hab nur immer dich dabei im Kopf gehabt... da fand ich es den andern gegenüber nicht fair."__ meinte Alex und sah sie herausfordernd an._

_Verzweifelt warf Claire die Hände in die Luft. „Mein Gott Alex hör dir doch zu! Das was du glaubst zu fühlen... das ... das ist nicht da!"__ versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen._

„_Was ist mit dir Claire?"__ fragte Alex__ ohne auf das einzugehen__ was sie vorhin gesagt hatte. Erschrocken sah Claire ihn an. „Was? Mit mir? Was soll da sein?"__ druckste sie um eine konkrete Antwort rum. Alex legte seine Hände auf ihren Schulten und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. _

„_Was fühlst du für mich Claire?" hakte er erneut und unerbittlich nach._

„_FÜR DICH? Alex du bist mein Bester Freund..."__ wich sie ihm aus und stockte als sie sah das Alex ihr näher kam. „Ich vertraue dir... wie niemanden sonst und ... und..." weiter kam sie nicht, den__n__ wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in seine Augen__ die nur wenige Millimeter von ihren entfernt waren. Auf ihren Lippen konnte sie seinen Atem spüren. _

„_Und was Claire?" flüsterte Alex und hauchte ihre einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Etwas in Claire exp__lo__dierte und eine ungeheure Last fiel von ihren Schulten. „Das du doch mehr für mich empfindest?" Alex gab ihr erneut einem Kuss. „Das ich dir gefalle?" es folgte ein erneuter Kuss und Claire schloss die Augen._

„_Das du dir vorstellst wie es ist?" murmelte Alex und stellte zufrieden fest__ das__s__ Claire ganz sachte sei__ne__ K__üsse__ zu erwidern begann. „Du und ich Claire, wir zusammen als Mann und Frau... so wie es die Natur vorgesehen hat" sagte er und krallte sich mit seine Fingern in ihren Haaren fest. „Hast du dir das je vorgestellt Claire?" __E__r sah sie fest an und ganz leicht schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. Alex lachte leise und näherte sich ihren Lippen, „Lügnerin.. deine Augen haben dich verraten!" sagte er und küsste sie, doch diesmal anders, keine federleichten Küsse, nein diesmal war der Kuss fordernder und seine Zunge verlangte nach Einlass. In Claires innersten tobte ein Kampf, Herz gegen Verstand...doch im Grunde wollte__n__ beide das gleiche. Sowohl ihr Herz wie ihr Verstand wollten Alex und von ihrem Kör__p__er ganz abgesehen. Alex schaffte es nur mit ein paar simplen Küssen ihren gesamte__n__ Körper in Flammen stehen zu lassen und das dieser nach Erfüllung schrie. Noch nie hatte Claire solche Gefühle bei einem anderem Jungen verspürt. Sie hatte sich sogar des öfters gefragt warum alle so ein aufsehen um Sex machten, den so spektakulär war es ja gar nicht, doch jetzt musste sie diese Meinung korrigieren. Den__n__ das__ was Alex Lippen und Zunge mit ihrem Körper anrichteten war so einmalig... Claire seufzte und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken__ so das sie Alex __L__iebkosungen besser empfangen konnte, den__n__ der hatte sich inzwischen von ihre__n__ Lippen gelöst und k__n__a__bb__erte an ihre__n__ Ohrläppchen und __ihrem__ Hals herum. Alex spürte wie Claires Widerstand zusammen fiel und küssend such__te__ er den Weg zurück zu ihren Lippen, und diesmal lies sie ihn ohne Gegenwehr gewähren..._

_Einige Zeit später sah Claire verträumt die Decke der Scheune an und wundert__e__ sich__ wie es zu dem gekommen war was vorhin geschehen war. Sie hatte mit Alex Sex gehabt. Nein, das war kein Sex__ das war etwas ganz ander__e__s, einzigartiges korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Alex hatte ihr gezeigt wie schön die Liebe sein konnte und nun lag er erschöpft neben ihr im Stroh und seine Hand lag besitz ergreifend auf ihre__m__ entblößten Busen._

_Claire richtet__e__ sich langsam auf und sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen__ seit über drei Stunden waren sie und Alex nun in der Scheune. Inzwischen musste ja jedem auf Drovers klar sein was die beiden hier getrieben hatten. Schamesröte überzog ihr Gesicht und verlegen legte sie ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Alex erwachte als er ihr leises Gefluche hörte und sah hoch, unendlich sanft strich er ihr über die Handrücken. "Bereust du es?"__ fragte er und hatte Angst vor der Antwort._

_Claire senkte ihre Hände und sah ihn an. Es wäre so viel einfachen wen__n__ sie nun ja sagen würde doch es würde alles zerstören. Claire liebte Alex schon so lange doch sie dachte immer__ das__s__ ihre Liebe nie erwidert werden könnte__ das__s__ ausgerechnet er ihr seine Liebe gestand... nun damit hatte sie nie im leben gerechnet. Nein__ sie bereute nicht was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, nein sie wollte es wieder und wieder und wieder. Einzig das alle bescheid wussten war ihr unangenehm. __  
__Alex konnte ihn ihrem Gesicht wie in einem Buch lesen und lachte leise. „Nun Claire da nun alle wissen, denke ich wir machen Nägel mit Köpfen" eröffnete er ihr und Claire starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Was?" murmelte sie._

„_Claire du weißt genau was ich damit sagen will, aber ich werde dich nicht hier fragen. Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag beim Rodeo sein, aber danach werde ich dich abholen und wir gehen aus... und dann ..." __E__r beendete den Satz absichtlich nicht__ aber Claire hatte ihn verstanden. Sie kicherte vor sich hin und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen._

„_Mhmmm.. was zieh ich nur an?" sinnierte sie und sah Alex spitzbübisch an._

_Alex packte sie an ihren Hüften und rollte sich gleichzeitig auf sie. „Am liebsten gar nichts!" flüsterte er an ihrem Hals und küsste sie zärtlich. Claire lachte erfreut und ers__pa__rte sich eine Antwort... viel mehr genoss sie die Zärtlichkeiten von Alex und sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht in der Scheune. Erst als es langsam anfing zu dämmern trennten sich die zwei, ohne zu ahnen das es das letzte Mal gewesen war__ das__s__ sie sich sahen._

„Lasst uns in Haus gehen... Ich denke Alex muss so einiges verdauen", schlug Harry vor und blickte besorgt zwischen seinem Sohn und seiner Enkelin hin und her.

Diese nahm ihren Onkel Nick an die Hand und lies sich von ihm ins Haus führen, ganz langsam folgte Alex ihnen.

Im Haus angekommen sah sich Alex zuerst einmal um. Es sah immer noch so aus wie vor zehn Jahren nur das neben seinen und Nicks Fotos auch die von klein Claire zu sehen waren. Auf dem breiten Kaminsims erblickte er ein Foto, das ihm den Atem nahm. Es war Claire, sie sah aus wie damals als er sie verlassen hatte, nur das sie schwanger war, in ihren Augen lag so ein seltsamer, sehnsüchtiger und wissender Blick. Alex fuhr mit seinem Finger ihre Konturen nach.

„Wo ist Claire?" fragte er leise und alle im Raum wussten das er nicht die kleine Claire meinte.

Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. „Mom ist gestorben" erklang es und Alex wirbelte herum. „Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben und Grandpa Jack auch" Claire hatte sich unbemerkt an Alex heran geschlichen und stand nun neben ihm und sah zu ihm hoch. Alex kniete sich zu ihr hinunter, tränenverschleiert sah er sie an. „Wirst du bleiben?" fragte sie und Alex schluckte.   
"Ich denke schon" antwortet er matt und Claire rannte weg.

Alex drehte sich zu seiner Familie herum und sah sie fragend an.

„Claire hatte eine sehr schwere Schwangerschaft, die Ärzte hatten ihr von der Schwangerschaft abgeraten den sie würde ihr eigenes und das Leben ihres Kindes gefährden. Doch Claire ließ nicht mit sich reden, sie wollte dieses Kind, euer Kind. Alex, sie hat dir nie einen Vorwurf gemacht, sie hat es sogar verstanden und dich immer in Schutz genommen. Sie freute sich auf euer Kind und sie wollte da sein für den Tag, wenn du zurückkommen würdest... aber ...sie schaffte es nicht. Die Ärzte konnten die Blutungen nicht stoppen und Claire starb, ohne zu erfahren, dass sie einem Mädchen das Leben geschenkt hatte. Als Jack erfuhr, dass Claire es nicht überlebt hatte, bekam er einen Infarkt und verstarb noch in der selben Nacht.", erzählte ihm Liz mit brüchiger Stimme und leise fing sie an zu weinen.

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und übernahm das Erzählen. „Wir wussten nicht wie wir dich auftreiben sollten und daher beschlossen wir die Kleine bei uns aufzunehmen und sie nach ihrer Mutter zu nennen. Kurz nach dem Tod von Claire und Jack, tauchte dann Tess auf. Wir wussten ja, dass Tess Jacks andere Tochter war und ihr Anwalt hatte sie über die Situation informiert und bestürzt wollte sie sich um alles kümmern. Tess war sagenhaft gewesen. Sie war zwar erst knapp sechzehn Jahre alt, als sie hierher kam, aber sie hat fünf Jahre lang hart gearbeitet und alles gelernt wie es auf so einer Farm zugeht, sie war Claire wie eine Mutter und kümmerte sich um sie. Dann vor einem Jahr erfuhren wir das ihre Mutter sterbenskrank war und Tess holte Ruth hierher um sie zu betreuen. Ruth starb vor einigen Wochen und Tess ist in die Stadt gefahren um nun alles zu regeln. Deswegen ist Claire bei uns." Harry brach ab.

„Aber wie kommt es dann das du Drovers übernommen hast?" fragte Alex nach und Harry stutzte. „Nun ich habe die Leitung von Drovers übernommen, doch nur solange Tess weg ist, Drovers gehört nach wie vor Tess und Claire. Ich würde es nie wagen, mich am Erbe meiner Enkelin zu vergreifen."

Nick sah schuldbewusst zu Alex, ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Alex seinen Satz von vorhin so missverstanden hatte.

Alex drehte sich um und sah erneut das Bild von Claire an. Tausende von Erinnerungen prasselten auf ihn ein. So viel wollte er wieder gutmachen, deswegen war er zurückgekehrt. Zehn Jahre lang war er davon gelaufen und hatte sich immer wieder gesagt, das es noch Zeit hatte, die Wunden seien noch zu frisch. Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass es zu spät war? Viel zu spät.

Er spürte wie jemand an seinem Hosenbein zupfte. Es war Claire, die ihm einen Brief überreichte. „Ich weiß von Tante Tess das Mom einen Brief für dich geschrieben hat, ich habe ihn mitgenommen für den Fall das du wiederkommen würdest." sagte sie dabei. Erschüttert nahm Alex den Brief an sich und starrte sein Kind erstaunt an.  
"Wir haben Claire alles erzählt, sie kennt die ganze Geschichte, deswegen ist es für sie kein so großer Schock, wie für dich" antwortet Liz auf Alex' stumme Frage.

„Sie weiß...", murmelte er betroffen. Claire grinste schief und langte nach Alex Hand um diese zu Umklammern. „Ich bin neun Jahre alt, was denkst du denn? Klar weiß ich, dass du mein Dad bist", meinte sie altklug. Nick musste leise lachen. Das war so typisch für seine Nichte, sie schaffte es immer und immer wieder solche Situationen zu entschärfen.

Sogar Alex musste etwas grinsen. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", antwortete er und sein Blick ging zu dem Brief in seiner Hand.

„Wir lassen euch am besten allein. Alex wir holen dein Gepäck aus dem Wagen und bringen es auf dein Zimmer, einverstanden?", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Die drei Erwachsenen verließen das Zimmer und zurück blieb ein zutiefst betroffener Alex mit seiner Tochter.

Ganz langsam setzte sich Alex hin und öffnete den Brief.

Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht herunter, als er Claires Handschrift erkannte.

_Mein Geliebter Alex..._

_Ich hatte mir so gewünscht hier zu sein wenn du wieder nach hause zurückkehrst, doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Die Ärzte haben mir immer wieder gesagt__ wie gefährlich es ist dieses Kind zu bekommen, aber ich konnte unser Kind nicht einfach so weg machen. Es wurde in Liebe empfangen und wenn es so sein muss__ werde ich sogar mein Leben für unser Kind geben. __  
__Du hast mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht__das ein Mann einer Frau machen kann. Dein Kind. _

_Gräme dich nicht wegen meinem Tod, ich bin im Frieden gegangen__, denn __ich weiß, das du eines Tages zurückkommen wirst und unserem Kind ein guter Vater sein wist. Ich baue darauf dass du unserem Kind von uns erzählst. Wie wir Freunde wurden, was wir erlebt, und wie wir uns verliebt hatten. ___

_Alex wir hatten nur diese eine Nacht aber ich weiß__das unser Liebe ein Lebenlang bestand haben wird._

_Sei für unser Kind da__tröste, stärke und behüte es und Alex werde Glücklich. _

_Trauere nicht um mich, versuch eine neue Liebe in deinem Leben zu finden und damit eine Mutter für unser gemeinsames Kind. Ich will nicht__dass meine Sohn oder meine Tochter ohne Mutter aufwachsen muss. Du weißt wie sehr ich darunter gelitten habe das ich keine Mutter hatte, erspar diese Erfahrung unserem Kind._

_Bitte Alex versprich mir__das du dich nicht der Liebe verschließt. Lebe für dich, für unser Kind und für mich._

_Ich liebe dich Alex, das habe ich immer und ich werde immer über euch wachen._

_Deine Claire._

Alex lies den Brief sinken und wischte sich seine Tränen weg. Wortlos übergab er den Brief seiner Tochter die ihn ebenfalls las.

„Mom muss wirklich eine tolle Frau gewesen sein." murmelte sie ergriffen

Alex legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und sah sie lange an. „Das war sie Claire, die beste von allen" sagte er und zum ersten Mal umarmte er seine Tochter.

Beide genossen dieses Seltsame Gefühl endlich zu jemanden zu gehören.

„Komm ich möchte dir was zeigen" flüsterte Claire nach einer weile und löste sich von ihrem Vater. Zusammen gingen sie hinaus und erstaunt stellte Alex fest, das Claire zu den Ställen ging. Anscheinend wollte sie mit ihm ausreiten und er freute sich als er sah, wie sicher und selbstbewusst Claire im Sattel saß.

„Du bist wirklich eine McLeod, so wie du da sitzt... wie deine Mutter" sagte er nicht ohne Stolz.

Claire lachte frech „Das sagt Grandpa auch immer nur das er noch hinzufügt das ich deinen Dickschädel und deinen Wagemut geerbt habe"

Alex blickte sie an und runzelte mit der Stirn, eine schwache Ahnung beschlich ihn.  
"Und warum sagt er das?" hakte er vorsichtig nach.

Claire lachte lauter und gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen, als sie den Kopf zurückwarf rief sie ihm zu. „DESWEGEN!"

Alex fiel ihn ihr heiteres Gelächter ein und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Auch wenn Claire erst neun Jahre alt war, bildeten sie und ihr Pferd eine unglaubliche Einheit, so das Alex wirklich alles geben musste, um mit ihr Schritt zuhalten.

Er konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, das er gar nicht s richtig wahrnahm wohin sie eigentlich ritten. Erst als Claire ihr Tempo drosselte nahm er die Umgebung wahr und er schluckte.

Claire hatte ihn zu dem McLeod Friedhof geführt. Mit schweren Beinen stieg er von seinem Pferd hinunter und folgte seiner Tochter. Automatisch ging ein Blick zu den Grabsteinen von Prudence und Adam, Claires Mutter und Bruder.

Zwei weitere Grabsteine befanden sich auf dem kleinem Friedhof, ein großer massiger aus weißem Stein und ein ebenso großer aber aus dunklem Stein das die Form eines Aufsteigendem Pferd hatte.

Er las die Inschrift des weißen Grabsteines. Jack McLeod ein liebender Vater, Großvater und großartiger Freund.

Alex zog seinen Hut und neigte seinen Kopf, dann machte er einen Schritt auf die andere Ruhestätte.

Claire Louise McLeod, die ihr Leben für die Liebe gab. Du wirst uns allen ein Vorbild sein.

Alex Knie gaben nach und er sackte auf ihr Grab hinunter. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er jeden einzelnen Buchstaben nach.  
"Du hattest Recht Claire, wir hatten nur diese eine Nacht aber sie wird mir ein lebenlang reichen. Danke dass du mir Claire hinterlassen hast und ich verspreche dir, sie wird eines Tages Drovers in deinem Sinne führen. Ich liebe dich, das habe ich immer und werde ich immer und ich versuch deinem letzten Wunsch gerecht zu werden." flüsterte Alex bewegt.

Seine Tochter kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihm hin und legte ein Bündel Jasminblumen auf die Erde. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten diese und sie verströmten ihren bezaubernden Duft. Alex atmete ihn tief in sich ein.

„Danke Mom, das du Dad endlich nach Hause gebracht hast." flüstert Claire und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Vaters.

Beide sahen zum Horizont und sahen zu wie die Sonne dahinter verschwand. Im Schatten der an beginnende Abenddämmerung, ritten ein paar Wildpferde der Sonne entgegen und eins von ihnen Stieg wie zur Bestätigung auf.  
Da wussten Vater und Tochter dass von nun alles gut werden würde und Claire Louise McLeod immer ein wachsames und beschützendes Auge auf sie halten würde.

Epilog:

Alex stand beim Mittelgang und wartete Geduldig. Er war aufgeregt und seine Hände waren nass. Dann sah er sie. Wie ein Engel kam sie auf ihn zu. Ein Traum von weiß umhüllte sie und ihre Augen sahen sie voller Vorfreude an. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und sie ergriff diese und lachte leise, als sie bemerkte das diese feucht war.

„Man Dad ich bin es ja die Heiratet und nicht du." raunte Claire ihm verträumt zu.

„Stimmt mein Schatz aber du musst verstehen das du eben so ausgesehen hast, wie ich mir deine Mom immer erträumt hatte. Du bist eine so wunderschöne Braut, mein Kind." Sagte Alex mit belegter Stimme.  
Claire senkte die Augen und freute sich über diesen Vergleich gleichzeitig sah sie zu der rothaarigen Frau hinüber die eine ihrer Brautjungfern war. Claire grinste und nickte in ihre Richtung, „Lass das bloß nicht Stevie hören."

Alex folgte ihrem Blick und lachte leise. „Keine Sorge Claire, Stevie weiß dass ich sie liebe, aber das deine Mutter immer einen speziellen Platz in meinem Herzen haben wird." beruhigte er sie.

Claire nickte wissend und dachte an die Zeit zurück als Stevie in ihr aller Leben getreten war. Tess hatte sie per Zufall in Melbourne angetroffen als Stevie ihren Nachnamen gelesen hatte. Sie hatte sich als eine Freundin von Claire vorgestellt und nach ihr gefragt, Tess hatte die traurige Aufgabe ihr alles zu erzählen und Stevie hatte sich kurz entschlossen mit nach Drovers zu kommen. Da sie auch Alex von früher kannte erneuerten beide ihre alte Freundschaft, aus der bald mehr wurde und zwei Jahre Später hatten sie geheiratet. Claire hatte inzwischen zwei Brüder bekommen den siebenjährigen Louis und der fünfjährige Jack. Stevie hatte es auch geschafft dass aus Nick und Tess endlich ein Paar wurde und so wuchs ihre Familie unentwegt und beide waren Eltern von Zwillingen geworden die sie alle auf Trapp hielten.

Es war so, wie es sich ihre Mutter immer für sie gewünscht hatte, Claire hatte ihren Vater und mit Stevie eine wundervolle Ersatzmutter bekommen, die sich immer bemühte, die Erinnerung an Claire aufrecht zuhalten. Schon dafür liebte Claire Stevie über alles.

Glücklich nahm Claire den Arm ihres Vater und langsam schritt sie in Richtung Altar, wo sie umgeben von ihrer Familie war, Tess und Nick mit ihren Kindern, Ihre Brüdern die sie schelmisch angrinsten, Meg und Jodi und natürlich ihre Grosseltern die sie stolz und voller Liebe ansahen.

Claires Blick ging nach vorne wo ihr Traummann auf sie wartete und mit ihm eine Spannende Zukunft.

**ENDE**

©Ari

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mir Deine Meinung zu meiner Fan Fiction mitteilen würdest. Feedbacks sind immer gern gesehen und motivieren weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
